


【福华】当夏洛克去了GAY吧怎么办（番外纯开车）

by Geryson97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 福华 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geryson97/pseuds/Geryson97
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 38





	【福华】当夏洛克去了GAY吧怎么办（番外纯开车）

鉴于目前约翰的情况，由夏洛克开车回去是目前二人能尽快回到贝克街221B的最佳选择。车厢内和街道上一样的寂静，“Sherlock，你还好吗？”

“我很好，John，别瞎猜测我，我有绝对的自制力。”

约翰之所以会打破这奇怪的安静那一定是因为他发现了什么新鲜的事情。比如现在，穿着黑色西装的侦探的下半身让约翰的目光很难不被吸引。当然，他自己的状态也没好到哪去。

约翰不是没有想过夏洛克有没有性欲这件事，当然这仅仅是他的想象，他也想过是否夏洛克也会想正常男人一样晨勃与自慰。

但现在，夏洛克昂贵的西装裤快要被勃起的阴茎撑破，这画面如同惊雷一般冲破约翰的小脑壳，让他突然头脑一热，行动便不受控制。

约翰伸手过去隔着薄薄的布料试探般的摸了摸那个鼓起的物体，该死！天都知道那里有多热，以及多硬！

约翰瞥了正开车的黑发男子一眼，对方的表情似乎没什么变化，他的胆子更大了，像是收获了什么乐趣或鼓励。

他拉开对方的西装裤拉链，热烫坚硬的物体随着布料被一层层剥开开始变得真实可感，坚硬的物体正被约翰握在手里。

“John……”夏洛克的声音开始不稳，他低声唤约翰的名字，尽管这并不影响他的驾驶。

尽快回去是能结束这一切的唯一方法。

寂静的车厢里侦探的喘息声清晰且诱人，约翰没有理会侦探微微的失态，他一股脑的俯下身去，用自己柔软的口腔包裹着那从内裤中跳脱出来的阴茎，尽量收起自己的牙齿用舌头在柱体顶端敏感的地位画圈。这是约翰第一次这样做，或许是没有什么经验又或许是侦探分身的体积，让他无法尽数将吞入嘴里，只能含住阴茎的前端。

“嗯……”夏洛克闷哼一声，汽车被猛地踩了刹车。

“John，如果你不想在这辆破车里被破处的话，最好别这么做。”夏洛克抓着俯身在自己身前的约翰的棕色头发，毫不留情的望对方嗓子深处顶了一下，表情像只故作冷峻实则狠毒的狼。

约翰被他顶的咳嗽了几声，识趣的吐出那已经沾满液体且被自己弄的又涨大了一圈的物体，脸涨得通红，身体所有的血液由于刺激冲到了头顶。

剩下的路程对他来说并不漫长，因为他脑子里那句“如果你不想在这辆破车里被破处的话”在乱七八糟的飘荡着。他对夏洛克形容哈德森太太的车是破车表示不满，甚至想到了如果真的在车里发生了什么那他无论如何也没法和房东太太交代。

“John，你在想什么，嗯？”221B的房门一被打开，约翰就被夏洛克狠狠的按到了楼梯口的墙壁上。约翰还没从之前的胡思乱想中回归神来，“嗯？”他红着脸没给出什么答案。

下一秒他面前连大衣还没脱掉的侦探就已经把他的手伸到他毛衣里按着他已经硬挺的乳头，让他浑身发软只能由着夏洛克的用舌头敲开他的嘴唇，和他的舌头交缠在一起，舔舐着自己柔软的口腔内壁的每一个角落。

“唔……不要在这里，Sherlock……我们上楼去……”约翰突然觉得浑身一阵清凉，他睁开眼看见吻着自己的脖颈的夏洛克，浑身穿着整齐甚至连他那件长款大衣还没脱。而自己的上半身已经被扒了个精光，下半身的牛仔裤已经落到了地上，只剩个白色内裤还称职的呆在那里，尽管那里已被他的硬挺撑的摇摇欲坠。

侦探停了下来，冷冽的目光被情欲氤氲的模糊，他上下打量了一下已经被自己剥的衣衫不整的军医——他小巧的乳头坚硬的挺在那里，身体被欲望刺激的泛红，脖子上和嘴唇上还留着自己刚刚留下的印记。

夏洛克猛的拦腰抱起已经快被脱得精光的医生，大步跨过那几节台阶往卧室走去。

“Sherlock，不许像这样抱我！”等到约翰想起来挣扎的时候，他已经被夏洛克扔到了卧室的床上。

“John，你从哪里学的，给男人口交。”夏洛克把刚刚由于窘迫把自己撑起来坐在床上的约翰重新按了下去，他修长的手禁锢着对方的双手，让约翰看起来像个在案板上任人宰割且毫无反抗之力的鱼。

约翰喘着气，他的脸又红又烫，“我没有学，我无师自通。”夏洛克没做什么动作，上下打量着他赤裸的身体，像在打量什么实验室的试验品。

“Sherlock，该死！你到底要不要做！”

“John，你有多想我操你？”夏洛克放开约翰的双手，一把扯下他的内裤，用一只手在那根已经硬到分泌出少许液体的阴茎上上下捋动。

上帝！天知道夏洛克为何会有这样的手法，他的动作就像在弹奏一曲小提琴曲子，是那样游刃有余，不慌不忙。

约翰握住夏洛克的肩膀，他可不想仅仅是对方帮自己打飞机就射到他手里，毕竟从任何角度来看他才是更有情感经历的那个。

“Sherlock，把你的衣服脱掉……”约翰自己的脑神经不知道在空中漂浮到了那里，但他还是羞窘于对方的衣冠楚楚，对比出自己被欲望侵袭的不雅与淫荡。

“John，你刚才做的不错，你知道吗？你含着我的阴茎的时候，我差点就在那时候狠狠的操你了，”夏洛克把约翰的两条腿折起来，让那隐秘的地方舒展到最大，尽数暴露在空气里，“但我想这是你的第一次，我想让你有个美妙的第一次。”

夏洛克从抽屉里拿出一管润滑剂，清凉的触感让医生的后穴突然收缩了一下，他把修长的手指缓缓推了进去。

手指进入的奇怪感觉很快被另一种热浪掩盖了，夏洛克正在一下下吞吐着他的阴茎，从约翰的角度来看，那个穿着整齐的侦探的卷发正一上一下在自己腰间起伏着，让他顾不得后庭第一次被侵犯的不适感。

约翰大口喘着气，他感觉浑身的血液都涌到了他的小腹，卷挟走了他所有的理智和思想，他只能将自己完完全全的托付给面前的这个男人，似乎由着对方来掌控着自己的生死。

夏洛克在为自己口交。约翰分不清楚到底是他真的控制力变差了，还是由于面前正在给他口交的人叫夏洛克，世界上最聪明的唯一的顾问侦探，看起来冷冽禁欲到似乎无性需求的顾问侦探，正在给自己口交。

“Sherlock，Sherlock……”约翰在快要撑不住的时候，夏洛克将他的阴茎吐了出来，“John，先别射，我还没操你呢。”

约翰的小穴被前端分泌的液体和残余的润滑液打湿，那里吞入了夏洛克的第二根手指，“你做的很棒，我的John。”约翰感觉夏洛克的指节在他身体里微微弯曲，似乎是碰到了什么奇妙的地位，这令他的身体突然弓起。

“Sherlock，亲亲我。”约翰把夏洛克拉过来，声音低沉的似乎在哭泣。夏洛克不再碰他的阴茎，约翰后方触电般的刺激让他浑身发抖却找不到一个发泄口，他只能向夏洛克要一个吻，并把对方的衣服尽数脱下。

“John，你看看你有多淫荡。”夏洛克说着荤话，他的唇舌从约翰嘴里离开，随即便将自己的阴茎抵了进去，“我刚刚教过你的，让我看看你学的怎么样。”

粗壮的物体在军医口中一下下顶撞着，让他口中的液体不可自制的顺着嘴角流下去。夏洛克抓着约翰的头发，让他只能张着嘴接受自己粗壮的物体，一下下吞吐的更深。

约翰学着夏洛克的样子，用舌头和龟头勾缠在一起，借助液体的顺滑作用吸吮着，让侦探闷哼出声。

“good boy，你是个好学生，你很棒。”

夏洛克的称赞和闷哼声闯入约翰的脑袋，让他的下身涨的难受，他湿滑的后面就像个空虚的无底洞在燃烧边缘亟待拯救。

“痛吗？”夏洛克的将阴茎狠狠的操进约翰的身体，他那里又小又紧，夏洛克没管甬道是否已经完全打开了，他将龟头先挤进去，“放轻松，让我再进去点……很好……就是这样John。”侦探已经忍了很久，他居高临下的看着下面被自己操干的约翰，像在品评自己的猎物。

一下下的身体撞击声响起，约翰尽量说服自己放轻松好完全接纳夏洛克的粗壮，他被干的哀鸣出声，如同在邀请他的侦探再深入一点。

第一次并非是完全不痛的，但他被后庭那刺激的爆发点一次次冲撞着，让他惊呼出口的是“fuck，Sherlock。”

露出褶皱的肛口被阴茎的退出带出粉红的嫩肉来，随即又随着阴茎的被推送进去。夏洛克的操弄越来越凶狠，他想看这个哀鸣的医生由于快乐哭出声来。

约翰浑身的骨头像是被打散，他敏感得一塌糊涂，他想要摸摸自己的前端，他想要射出来。

夏洛克将他的手按在床上，让他硬到不行的阴茎孤零零的随着抽动在空中晃荡着。 

他的眼泪先于精液留了出来，“Sherlock，帮帮我，求你了……”

“你觉得舒服吗？John，被我操舒服吗？”

约翰咬着牙把头偏到一遍，羞窘的不肯回答，只能发出喘息和呻吟的声音。

“告诉我，然后我才能摸你。”

夏洛克似不满的用力的顶弄了几下，然后俯身把约翰的头转过来，让他和自己接吻，他们口中的液体和身下的液体一样淫靡的混合在一起，发出淫荡的水腻声。

激烈的性爱让两个人满身细汗，夏洛克把约翰反转过去，将他的一条腿抬起来，再将自己的阴茎狠狠的推送进去，同时咬着对方的耳垂，让约翰的敏感的乳头在他指尖的捏搓下变得更加红肿坚挺。

“唔……Sherlock，我喜欢你操我，那很舒服，求你了……我想射……求你……”

约翰把头偏过去，用舌头舔弄着夏洛克的嘴唇，讨好似得呜咽着，像是什么受了委屈的小兽。

“John，你是我的，你只能被我干，你知道吗？”

夏洛克让约翰转过来和自己面对面，他把医生按进自己的怀里，贪婪的呼吸着对方的味道。他们的下身紧紧的连接在一起，像是一对交交尾的动物。

“唔……Sherlock”夏洛克没碰约翰的阴茎，可他那里却随着小穴的抽动颤动着抖出一滴滴精液来。随即而来的还有甬道的突然收缩，差点让自制力强大的夏洛克射出来。约翰没想到自己能完全不触碰阴茎只靠前列腺的刺激和夏洛克的荤话就颤抖到高潮。

“你高潮了，宝贝。”

“别说那么多话，你在干我…Sherlock”约翰开始吻着夏洛克，他得让侦探知道做爱的时候不该说那么多话。

约翰的唇舌欲拒欢迎的勾引着夏洛克的舌头，让还没高潮的侦探毫不留情的用手指模拟阴茎的插入他的嘴里。那是他那细长的、平时优雅的弹奏小提琴的手指，正和他的舌头搅弄在一起，让他口中的津液不受控制的顺着嘴角溢出来。

约翰的上下两个小口都完完全全的属于夏洛克了，他的目光涣散迷离，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，像在品尝一根美味的棒棒糖，用淫乱的液体将侦探的手指打湿。

眼前的画面刺激着夏洛克最后的防线，他等到约翰失控到意乱情迷的时候，再完完全全占领他的口腔。

他的闷哼声在两人紧密交合的唇舌间被吞没。

夏洛克最后几下用力的冲刺像是要把约翰的骨头打散，他紧紧抱住下身呜咽着的医生，颤抖的叫着他的名字，用热烫侵染他身体的最深处，如同盛大战争后的完全占领。

他们两个人静静躺在那里看着天花板，似乎灵魂都还在另一个时空。约翰从没想过自己和同性的第一次性爱，竟然会出奇的合拍，合拍到让自己以往岁月里所有的性爱都不值一提。他想起他们昨天还仅仅是一对同居的同事，自己小心翼翼的揣摩着侦探的一切。而今天，他的侦探就把他一切的心事统统摆放到手术台上处理，而且手术进行的近乎完美。

“我爱你，John，我一直想对你说的就是这个。我想跟你永远这样，不仅仅是做爱，是一切，‘生活’。我想这应该是人们口中的爱吧。”

“这很好，Sherlock，做爱很好，生活也很好。”约翰钻进夏洛克的怀里，“这是爱，绝对的。”

“你呢？”

“傻瓜，我爱你，当然。”

他们把错过的时光通通填进这场疯狂的性爱里去，但他们下次不必这样，他们还有大把的时间，他们还有许多次性爱，他们拥有了更多的安心与温柔。


End file.
